Escaping McGonagall
by LoveHermione
Summary: This is just a quick one shot. Remus seeks comfort in Trelawney. This is not what I usually write but here it is. I hope you enjoy.


**This is not what I usually write, I know. But I wrote this over a year ago for a friend that said I wasn't able to write anything between two hetro people! It has been sitting in my computer since. I found it and decided that maybe someone else will like it! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zero. J.K has everything. I just like to play with her creations!**

This is strong sex please be aware of that before reading!

Trelawney was just putting her crystal balls away from the previous class, when the door flew open. Lupin bounded into the room. He looked upset and slightly afraid.

"Sybil mind if I hide here? Minerva's looking for me again. I really wish she'd take the hint that just because we had a bit of fun last week doesn't mean that I'm going to touch her with a barge pole now." Smiling Trelawney nodded.

"I foresaw you visiting my chamber. The inner eye is seldom wrong. I have already laid out tea. You know you never have to ask. My quarters are yours." She turned make sure everything was safe on the shelf. Adjusting one of the crystals she felt a strong hand caress the small of her back.

"It's been too long." He whispered softly in her ear. Shudders of anticipation swelled inside her. She could feel his ragged breath on her neck. She moved round to look at him.

"I have waited for you to return, I knew you would." Trelawney said with a shaky voice. Lupin smiled and took her lips with his own. Forcing them together with a age long desperation.

"Take me. Show me your wild side." Lupin reached for her glasses.

"Please, I need them, to see you." Lupin threw the glasses into a far corner of the room.

"You don't need to see. Just to feel." And with that he thrust his knee between her legs, rubbing back and forth at a gentle pace. A tiny moan escaped from her lips. She glided herself across the full length of his thigh, with increasing speed. Trelawney leaned in for a kiss. She was greeted with a hungry mouth. Lupin forced his tongue inside her mouth. He probed every part his tongue could reach. He moved back slightly and bit down gently on her lip. He began to nibble her delicate ear, whispering things he was going to do to her. He tugged at her clothing. Pulling everything off and tossing them aside, all except for her shawl. Naked but for her black silk knickers she knelt in front on Lupin, parted his robes. Trelawney put her hand inside and grabbed hold of his growing erection, rubbing her thumb over the tip as she kissed the length of it. Lupin howled gutturally as Trelawney massaged each of his balls. Rubbing them and digging her nails into the supple flesh. Lupin removed his robe and pushed his hands through her hair, forcing her to take him whole. Lupin tangled his fingers in her curly brown hair as she sucked him close to climax. She wanted to feel him come in her mouth to swallow that sweet nectar that would soon flow out of him. Trelawney sped up her movement trying to force him over the edge, but he wasn't ready to do that yet. He pulled away and put his hands on her shoulders and made her lie down on the bare floor. He picked up her shawl and began to bind her hands together. He tied one hand up then threw the shawl round the base of a table then tied the other one. She could move but it was restricted. Lupin got down and licked the inside of her thighs, his stubble brushing across Trelawney's burning flesh. His hands were kneading her breasts stopping to pinch at her nipples. His mouth replaced his hand and he caught a nipple between his teeth. He was rewarded with a strong cry of ecstasy as she twisted and arched her body up to meet his. He rubbed his unshaven face hard against her breasts. He ran a hand forcefully over her silk underwear. Grinding the heal of his palm deep into her clit. He could feel her getting wetter. Lupin pulled off her knickers as she lifted herself up enough. He leisurely lapped at her soaking pussy. He was taking his time to breathe in the warmth of her arousal. Lupin hummed slightly as he places his lips around her swollen bud. Trelawney could no longer think. Fireworks were flashing in her eyes while he stuck his tongue deep inside her.

"Oh god, faster. Don't stop!" He stopped and raised himself to kiss her on the mouth, letting her taste her own juices. She licked his lips, desperately trying not to miss any.

"Do you want me?" Lupin asked. Teasing the head of his cock on her yearning hole.

"Please! Yes oh yes. Take me! " He eased his cock in very slowly. But before it was too far in he pulled out again. He smiled at the frustrated look on Trelawney's face. The desperation was dripping off her. She began to tug at her restraint. Lupin repeated the move. Leaving only the tip in her. She tried to edge herself forward to get more inside but she wasn't strong enough. Lupin moved again thrusting rapidly. He ran a finger over her clit as he pounded his cock deeper in her.

"Yes! Oh harder Lupin. Oh yes."She could feel her orgasm surging out of her. It shook every muscle she had. Trelawney could feel Lupin's balls tighten and felt his come shoot into her. He groaned loudly thrashing himself against her writhing body. He didn't stop until every drop had been released from his body. He kissed her sweetly, took her hands out of her shawl and whispered.

"Sybil you're my only love. Promise you'll always be mine?" She stroked his face and smiled up at him.

"Always". Lupin ran his hand over her still shuddering body when the door flew open again. Snape stood there, rage filled his eyes.

"You said we were to be together forever. You said I was the only one whoever made you feel the way you do. Did you mean any of it? I thought that now Sirius isn't in the way, we would have the life you promised we'd have. A nice little flat above the apothecaries you said. Just for us. You only left my bed this morning am I not good enough for you?" Tears streaked down his face. Lupin got up and put his arms around him. Laying Snapes head on his bare chest. He gently ran a hand through his hair.

"Severus you know I love you. That I have ever since I laid eyes on you at school. Only jealousy kept us apart then, Sirius wanted me to himself. I couldn't say no to him. But that is past now. I have changed. I just wanted to have one last fling before I finally committed to you." Snape shifted slightly and glanced up into Lupin's eyes.

"That's what you said when I caught you with Minerva last week. Just a tiny fling you said. Why do you keep breaking my heart? I love you. Who will you turn to next?" Trelawney had got to her feet and had a murderess look on her face.

"You think he wants you, whining at him all the time. He doesn't want you or need you. He has me. Why else do you think he is here in my chambers?" Lupin turned and faced her.

"You're just a play thing to me, a way to get my frustration out. I like you yes, but I can't settle down with you." Trelawney marched over to him and slapped him hard in the face.

"Never even look at me again, you bastard!" She kicked Snape for good measure. Then marched off in to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Her inner eye must be broken for her not to see that coming!" said Snape with an evil grin over his face.

"I won't do it again Severus I promise. I'm still a little confused. I didn't want to go with you then find out I may regret it. The last thing I want is to upset you. Seeing you so sad because of what I did has made me realise I want you, that I love you. And only you. Can you ever forgive me?" Lupin didn't let him answer. He kissed him deeply and ran his tongue over Snape's. Hoping and praying to kiss any argument out of him. But Snape pushed Lupin away.

"I don't know maybe you could make it up to me then I'll decide." Lupin grabbed at the bulge in Snape's robes and squeezed until a soft whimper escaped.

"Remus!"

**Well, this isn't exactly my cup of tea but let me know what any of you think.**


End file.
